


Paralyzed

by a_salty_alto



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s03e26 Civil War Part 4: Avengers Revolution, M/M, STONY Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: Steve’s too slow to notice that Tony’s movements are off. Just a little too stiff. Just a little to slow.





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for my Stony bingo card: Watching Helplessly

It should have ended. It should have been over. When the array blasted Ultron and he collapsed to the ground, Hulk should have pounded him into a pancake and they’d all be done with it.

 

Instead, Steve’s too slow to stop Ultron from side-stepping Hulk and tackling Tony to the ground.

 

Steve’s too slow to notice that Tony’s movements are off. Just a little too stiff. Just a little to slow..

 

Steve’s too slow to realize what’s going on when Tony throws Carol into him nad flies off into the air.

 

Steve is paralyzed as he watches Ultron use Tony like a puppet to threaten their friends.

 

“How do we stop Ultron without losing Tony?”

 

“Maybe we don’t”

 

_ Maybe we don’t _

 

Natasha’s words rattle around in Steve’s head as everyone readies they’re weapons to attack. Steve just raises his shield to defend. 

 

All he can bring himself to do is watch


End file.
